El ladrón de los 300 millones de beris
by White Rock Shooter19
Summary: Ace no ha muerto y, para celebrarlo los Mugiwara y la banda de piratas de Barbablanca se encuentran en la fiessta delas máscaras de un pueblo. ¿Qué pasará cuando Black Beard y su panda lleguen para aguarles la fiesta?


¿Quién iba a pensar que todo saldría horriblemente mal?, todo había comenzado siendo perfecto; la música, las risas, las charlas alocadas y los bailes no faltaban, como tampoco lo hacían los gritos y, no hasta después de unas horas, las peleas y discusiones tampoco.

Todo había ocurrido en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, nadie se había percatado de su ausencia… ni de la presencia oculta de aquel indeseable, nadie. La fiesta transcurría con normalidad, ¿por qué una fiesta? Os preguntaréis, la respuesta es sencilla, pero con dos motivos de peso. Uno de ellos tenía nombre y apellido, _Portgas D. Ace. _Y el otro… las fiestas del Pueblo coincidieron en el momento de la celebración de la vuelta de Ace y, como buenos piratas que somos, no desperdiciaríamos una fiesta como aquella.

La única norma era asistir con una máscara, o algo que nos ocultara el rostro para, al tocar la medianoche, escoger la máscara más original. El ganador conseguiría una cifra que no pasaría desapercibida, nada más ni nada menos que trescientos millones de beris. Al escuchar esta cifra supe inmediatamente que debía ganar o, en su defecto, algún miembro de la tripulación.

Robin y yo comenzamos a arreglarnos a eso de las cinco de la tarde, horario del Grand Line. Tardamos unas tres horas, pero terminamos bellísimas, no había una sola imperfección, todo estaba colocado en su sitio, fue en esos momentos cuando las oportunidades de ganar relucían como el oro.

Yo llevaba una máscara que me cubría la mitad superior del rostro, de un color negro ónix, puro como la oscuridad y reluciente como la más bella piedra preciosa. En los bordes llevaba un entallado de brillantes, que formaban, a su vez, una media luna sobre el ojo derecho. La máscara se alzaba sobre mi cabeza con unas plumas plateadas y en abundante cantidad, los brillos también estaban allí. Me maquillé poco, pues casi no se me vería la cara, pero lo hice, al fin y al cabo, si ganaba necesitaría quitarme la máscara.

Me pinté los labios de un rosa pálido y apliqué algo de gloss por encima, de una manera sutil. Esparcí polvos sobre todo mi rostro y luego apliqué un poco de colorete rosa ceniza. Delinee mis ojos de un color negro oscuro y luego coloqué rímel sobre mis largas pestañas. Sobre los ojos posé con delicadeza unas sombras plateadas y negras, que daban apariencia profunda y peligrosa a éstos.

Me vestí con un corsé negro, cedido amablemente por mi nakama Robin, era ajustado y mostraba visiblemente mis pechos, pero ese era uno de los factores que me harían ganar. Me puse también unos pantalones largos de cuero negro y unos tacones de aguja de ese mismo color, pero de un matiz más brillante. Vestí mis hombros y brazos con una chaqueta corta, la misma que llevé cuando fuimos a rescatar a Robin en Enies Lobby, pero de un color negro mate.

Robin llevaba una máscara parecida a la mía solo que de color blanco y plateado y le tapaba la mitad izquierda de la cara y la otra mitad la dejaba libre. Su maquillaje fue sencillo también; algo de rímel, pintalabios, gloss y sombras de ojos, para resaltar la belleza natural de Robin no se necesitaba nada más. Ella se decantó por llevar un vestido largo, de un color negro con adornos plateados. El vestido cortaba un poco por debajo de las caderas, por el lado derecho, y dejaba toda esa pierna a la vista.

Los chicos —a excepción de Sanji— no se esmeraron mucho. Luffy se puso sus bermudas negras junto con una camiseta sin mangas que dejaba ver sus músculos. Llevaba un trozo de máscara que le cubría el ojo izquierdo y la nariz, de color dorado.

Zoro llevaba una máscara verde y su badana atada en la cabeza. También portaba una camiseta abierta de color amarillo fosforito, que dejaba a la vista sus trabajados abdominales. Ussop usó —para variar— la máscara de SogueKing, una capa y una camiseta negra de manga corta junto con unos pantalones de estilo pesquero azules.

Franky siguió vestido igual, salvo por la camisa de flores, que la cambió por una negra de brillantes. Se puso una máscara parecida a la que llevaba en Water 7 y un tanga azul oscuro.

Chopper no se puso nada en la cara pues, por más que lo intentara, no le sentaba bien ninguna máscara, por lo que se convirtió en su forma humana y se puso un esmoquin.

Brook llevó un traje blanco y se pintó de negro la calavera para no ser reconocido por nadie.

Al llegar a la fiesta fue evidente que nuestro variopinto grupo dejó patidifusos a más de uno. Pero la mayoría de las miradas —de ellas una cantidad alarmante masculina—se posaron sobre Robin y yo; pues no era para menos, esa noche estábamos decididas a ganar.

Nos dirigimos al grupo dónde algunos de los comandantes junto con Ace estaban sentados. No nos fue difícil reconocerlo, llevaba el pecho al descubierto, como mostrando con soberbia lo trabajado de su cuerpo y unas bermudas negras, un poco más largas que las habituales. Su máscara consistía en la mitad superior como la mía, sólo que la suya no tenía tantos adornos como la que llevaba puesta yo.

Luffy saludó a su hermano con una amplia sonrisa, y a los demás comandantes, de la misma manera. ¿Acaso se conocían? Y en ese momento recordé, Luffy había peleado codo con codo junto a ellos en MarineFord.

Los demás aludamos a Ace por turnos y cuando llegó el mío no sabía qué hacer o qué decir —algo completamente impropio de mí—tan sólo me quedé mirando sus trabajados abdominales y pensando en lo bien que se sentiría ser abrazada por una estufa andante en las noches de frío.

—¿Nami?, ¿Nami? Tierra llamando a Nami… Oye, ¿estás ahí?—Me preguntó sacudiendo su mano delante de mi cara.

—¿Eh?, ¡oh! ¡Ace! Encantada de volver a verte.

—Lo mismo digo. ¿Sabes que te ves muy bien con tu disfraz?—Comentó con una sonrisa pícara que hizo estallar en carcajadas al resto de los comandantes. No fue hasta ese momento en el que me di cuenta de que estaba sola, mis nakama se habían ido a hacer quien sabe qué a quien sabe dónde dejándome sola con los piratas de ShiroHige. Pero no por estar sola dejaría de ser yo misma, ya no me quedaría embobada viendo el trabajado cuerpo de Ace y… ¡Nami, despierta!

—Gracias. Tú tampoco te ves nada mal—respondí—, aunque esa marca tiene una pinta muy fea.

—¿Esta?—Ace se señaló el estómago, donde había marcada una herida de tamaño considerable, ya cerrada y cicatrizada—, ya sabes. Uno nunca sale indemne de una guerra. ¿Quieres sentarte con nosotros?, así podrás conocer a los piratas más poderosos del mundo…

—¿Vosotros los más poderosos?, ¡já!—Me reí en tono de broma, en verdad sabía que ellos eran una de las tripulaciones más poderosas, pero nosotros no nos quedábamos atrás—. Seguro que nosotros os ganamos en una pelea—. Dije, guiñándole un ojo mientras me sentaba entre él y un hombre con cabello de piña.

—Si es en una batalla para ver quiénes son los más guapos seguros que ganáis vosotros, pero… lamento decirte, que las peleas son lo nuestro—. Habló nuevamente Ace—. ¿No es así, chicos?

Ante ese llamado todos gritaron un fuerte y estruendoso "¡Sí! Que luego terminó en una carcajada general.

—¿Quieres?—Me preguntó un hombre con sombrero de copa y bigote, ofreciéndome una jarra de cerveza.

—Claro, muchas gracias—. Me la llevé a la boca y me bebí su contenido de un trago. El grupillo rompió en carcajadas y aplausos.

—¡Vaya con la chica!, ¡pareces un verdadero pirata!—Habló esta vez un hombre que tenía pinta de mujer.

—¡Venga, Izou!, ¡veamos si tú lo eres también!—Estalló en risas Ace. El hombre con apariencia de mujer cogió la bebida y se la tomó de un trago, sin dificultad alguna.

—Nami—Ace estaba ya algo borracho—, te presentaré a mis amigos. Este que parece una piña se llama Marco y es el primer comandante. Es un soso, ¡pero cuando se pone borracho es divertidísimo! Te recomiendo que lo escuches decir estupideces, te partirás de risa. ¡Jajaja!

Me fijé en el hombre que Ace me había señalado, no estaba mal, parecía frío y algo aburrido, pero su presencia denotaba seguridad y protección. Ace siguió presentándome gente hasta que estaba tan borracho que solo decía incoherencias. La mayoría estábamos así, y es por eso mismo que nadie se percató del robo de los trescientos millones.

Unas luces iluminaron el escenario y una música estridente comenzó a sonar. Un hombre de mediana edad, algo bajito y gordito se encontraba sobre el palco frente a un micrófono ajustado a su altura.

—Señoras y señores, ¡es hora de anunciar al ganador del concurso número cincuenta de los enmascarados! La competición ha estado reñida, pero al ir observándoos a cada uno de vosotros ya tenemos un veredicto. Y la ganadora de los trescientos millones de beris es… —Sentía que el corazón se me saldría en cualquier momento del pecho, de lo rápido que latía. La adrenalina se agolpaba en mis venas, hubo un momento en es que creí que el puesto estaba fuera de mi alcance, pero la voz estridente del presentador sonó en los altavoces y llegó rebotada hasta mí. Cuando lo escuché no lo podía creer; ¡había ganado!

—¡Nami! ¡De la tripulación de Mugiwara no Luffy! Sube aquí para que podamos verte y así recibas tu premio.

—Felicidades, hip, Nami, hip—. Gritó Ace, entre hipos. Me levanté de la mesa y caminé hasta el escenario, justo en ese entonces me percaté de la ausencia de mis camaradas… no los encontraba por ninguna parte. ¿Es que se habían marchado dejándome allí? Pero no, ellos estaban allí, sobre el escenario aplaudiéndome y felicitándome por mi victoria.

El hombre me puso una banda que rezaba "La mejor enmascarada" y, justo cuando iba a entregarme el dinero… éste ya no estaba. Había desaparecido, evaporado. Pronto los piratas empezaron a mirarse entre ellos para ver si encontraban al ladrón, pero nada. El dinero no aparecía y la gente empezaba a ponerse nerviosa. Pero pronto una risa resonó en el lugar.


End file.
